Les étoiles ne dorment jamais
by Suuubliime
Summary: Je suis partie, sans me retourner, guidée par cette étoile. Et quand je t'ai rencontré, je l'ai vu briller dans tes yeux. Alors je t'ai suivi.


_Salut toi ! Je ne sais pas si j'en avais déjà parlé, mais j'ai l'intention d'écrire trois fics liées entre elles (Justice Absolue, La couleur pourpre, Les étoiles ne dorment jamais). C'est assez difficile à comprendre mais bon... Pour être plus explicite, cette fic sera dans la continuité de La couleur pourpre, et sera beaucoup plus liée que cette première à Justice Absolue. Si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre entière disposition !_

* * *

1

Prologue

La meilleure façon de débuter cette histoire aurait sans doute été d'utiliser un habituel « il était une fois ». Ça marche toujours les histoires de princesses. Des royaumes enchantés, des poneys, des fées et de séduisants vampires. Complétez tout cela avec un crétin adulé de tous, et vous obtiendrez un véritable best-seller. C'est ainsi que ça marche. Mais les romans insipides ne sont pas mon genre. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurai commencé comme ceci:

Il était une fois une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux prunelles de sang, qui attirait les regards de l'ensemble des jeunes hommes de sa lointaine contrée. Elle aimait par-dessus tout se perdre dans la contemplation des étoiles, et son astre préféré était sans doute aucun Véga, la future étoile polaire.

J'aurai omis de préciser que cette fille avait eu une enfance dans un navire fou, une adolescence constellée d'acné, et alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'en débarrasser pour entrer dans l'âge adulte, son temps était désormais pris par un travail ingrat que lui avait confié un scientifique fou. Je n'aurai pas non plus parler de sa taille, bien trop petite par rapport aux autres, de son nez trop fin dont le bout pointait vers le haut, de son absence quasi totale de poitrine, des cicatrices qu'elle avait aux bras, derniers vestiges de sa varicelle (demandez-lui et elle vous dira qu'elle s'est vaillamment battue contre un crocodile). Je n'aurai pas parler Da sa tendance à foncer sans réfléchir, à s'attirer tel un aimant tous les problèmes qui passait dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, du fait qu'elle atteignait fréquemment le summum de la connerie, de son caractère têtu, de son adoration pour les choses "mignonnes", de sa peur maladive des ours brun, et de son amour pour les ours blancs. Je n'aurai guère parlé de son visage qui enflait lorsqu'elle venait à manger des champignons, des vitres qu'elle avait brisé quand elle s'essayait au football. Peut-être n'aurais-je même pas mentionné sa triste solitude. Non pas qu'elle soit une de ses filles taciturnes incapable de se lier. Elle était d'un naturel joyeux et agréable, quoique parfois insupportable. Ce n'est pas non plus qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais juste qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Avoir des amis lui était interdit.

Maintenant fermez vos yeux quelques secondes. Oui. Voilà, comme ça. Écoutez les oiseaux qui chantent dehors. Sentez votre cœur battre dans votre poitrine. Souriez à la personne devant vous. Essuyez la tâche sur votre écran. Et réfléchissez.

L'histoire que je vais vous comptez était-elle susceptible de vous plaire ? Ou bien préférez-vous ces contes où tout se finit bien, où les princes sont grand et décérébrés, où les chevaux sont blancs et vaillants, où les princesses sont belles et stupides. Si vous préférez tout cela, partez. Fermer cette page. Allez voir ailleurs. Sortez votre chien, préparez-vous un thé à la menthe, comptez les tuiles de votre toit, aller fumer l'herbe du jardin, manger des pissenlits, ouvrez un dictionnaire et lisez y la définition de "conte", et trouvez en ensuite un à votre goût.

Mon histoire ne vends pas du rêve, elle ne vous fera pas non plus planez plus haut que l'Himalaya, ne vous fera pas verser des torrents de l'armée dignes des chutes du Niagara. Elle ne sera pas heureuse, mais pas triste non plus. Elle sera là, dans son coin, seule et fragile, attendant sans mot dire qu'on lui donne la parole. Et si vous venez alors à lui donner l'autorisation de se lever, de brandir son poing comme pour attraper les nuages, alors n'abandonnez pas. Et continuez, laissez la parler, vous racontez le pourquoi du comment. Permettez lui de parler de sa petite vie, du nombre de moutons qu'elle a eu le temps de compter avant de s'endormir, des formes qu'elle trouvent aux nuages, des plantes qui poussent dans son jardin. Ne l'interrompez pas quand elle divaguera, quand elle se demandera si les étoiles finiront par tomber, pourquoi les guimauves sont toujours nappées de chocolat, les boites des pizzas carrés alors que la pizza en elle-même est ronde, ou encore quand elle pensera a son sadique de prince, a son bateau-canari, a son grand père fou, a ce binoclard qui lui sert d'ami imaginaire.

Et par-dessus tout, n'écoutez pas ce que vos chers parents vous ont dit, jugez là. Trouvez lui des défauts, moquez-vous d'elle quand il le faut. Non, ne faites pas non plus semblant de l'aimer. On n'aime pas les petites blondes comme elle, on a pitié d'elle. Tout est dans la nuance. Ne faites pas non plus comme si l'apparence vous importez peu, et que vous, contrairement aux autres, vous avez le don de regarder dans le cœur d'une personne. Parce que ce serai aussi faux.

Mon personnage n'est pas de ceux qui passent leurs temps devant les miroirs. Non, elle les abhorre. Elle n'est pas non plus du genre à se montrer timide et douce, comme les petites pestes incroyablement adorable, celle que l'on a silencieusement envie de frapper. Non, elle porte des vêtements indécents dans le fol espoir qu'on lui donne quelques années de plus, et qu'on la remarque. Elle ne s'arrête pas devant les enfants qui pleurent, non elle est trop occupée à penser au travail que lui a confié son supérieur. Elle n'aime pas écoutez le chant des oiseaux, non elle leur lance des pierres pour qu'ils ne la réveillent pas aux aurores. Elle n'achète pas tous les bonbons qu'elle mange, non, elle les vole souvent au magasin. Elle est ignoble n'est-ce pas ? Mais le plus ignoble, c'est sans aucun doute qu'elle est horriblement humaine.

Alors, une histoire d'une blonde décolorée, avec un prince pervers, ça vous dit ?

Parce que moi, j'aime les histoires comme celles-ci.

* * *

C'était juste un petit prologue d'introduction, la suite tardera à venir (désolée...), étant donné qu'il faut d'abord que Justice Absolue avance pour que ces deux fics puissent se chevaucher ! Mais sachez que quoiqu'il arrive cette fic n'est et ne sera jamais abandonnée.

Merci de votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire si une pareille histoire vous fait envie !


End file.
